starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Corporação de Caças Imperiais
Corporação de Caças Imperiais foi um ramo de pilotos de caças da Marinha Imperial durante a Era do Império. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte IV'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * *''Last Shot'' * * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run, Parte 1'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doutora Aphra 18: Remastered, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 56'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' * }} Fontes *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' Notas e referências